


lean on you

by hwiyoung



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: ?????, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i had to google "how to cuddle"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwiyoung/pseuds/hwiyoung
Summary: streets i walked alone, dreams i chased alone. (now, you are by my side.)





	lean on you

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary from jung yup's [lean on you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZqbKYQ320Q).
> 
> im having the worst writer's block so have some hwitae (this turned out totally different to what i initially had in mind)
> 
> beta'd by people in the super furries 9 gc :~)

Taeyang leans against the wall of the shower, letting the water run down his back in streams. It leaves him feeling lighter, fresher.

His body still aches from today’s practice, and his legs are especially sore. A highlight reel of his successes and mistakes run through his mind, but he shakes it away as he steps out of the shower. He doesn’t need to worry about it now.

The insecurity and worries of today swirl down the drain quietly, without making a big fuss.

He can think about them later, maybe, after he wakes up in a few hours. He pushes open the door.

Hwiyoung is already on his bed, sitting cross-legged and leaning against the wall. His eyebrows are furrowed as he holds up the book he’s studying, deep in concentration. 

(Isn’t that  _ his _ book? It’s not like it really matters though, seeing as they share almost everything.)

The younger boy looks up to the entrance of their shared room. His eyebrows are raised in surprise, maybe shock. “You’re back already?”

Taeyang looks at the clock as he sinks onto his bed. His eyes widen as he gasps, “It’s only three?”

Should he worry that he’s accustomed to reaching the dorms at sunrise? (But at least he’s not the only one. The others usually come back just as late, if not later. They’re all just trying their best to work hard; to not let each other down.)

They don’t say too much after that, and Hwiyoung puts his book down to go and leaves the room to brush his teeth. (“You mean you haven’t already?” Taeyang asks. He gets a shaking head as an answer.)

He stares up at the ceiling and thinks over the points where he missed a step, or could make a sharper movement. He needs to move faster; have better facial expressions. Maybe he should work out so he can get more defined abs? People like that, right?

When Hwiyoung returns, the thoughts are still hovering in his mind and Taeyang doesn’t need to say anything for the other boy to switch the light off. He’s honestly struggling to keep his eyes open now. Taeyang is vaguely aware of Hwiyoung climbing over him to get into his bed.

He hears a whisper.

“Go to sleep.”

He whispers back.

“Okay.”

Rolling over onto his side, he sees Hwiyoung lying on his back with his eyes closed. Tufts of fluffy blond hair stick up and out, and there’s a small smile decorating his face. He looks peaceful like this, and Taeyang finds that breathing comes a little more easily.

Taeyang inches closer and tucks himself into the younger boy’s side. He blinks a few times, and rests his chin on the other’s shoulder. Hwiyoung never starts, never opens his eyes – but his arm reaches out and circles around Taeyang’s waist.

He feels the body heat radiating from Hwiyoung and the rise and fall of his chest as he stretches his arm across the other. His fingers curl into younger’s shirt, grasping onto it like a lifeline. Here, it feels like a little of touch of heaven.

The two of them close together, warm. (He feels safe, content.) Taeyang doesn’t need to think about anything else with the other by his side. (There’s nothing to fear, now.)

He allows himself to grin into the darkness.

 

 

“Goodnight, _hyung_."  

“Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> tag urself im taeyang (wow i love hwiyoung !!!)  
> also emo abt pd101 eliminations but im surviving ,.,., i think


End file.
